


Flame

by Anonymous000000000



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream and george is mentioned, Hard ons, M/M, Smut, They are married, Top¡Sapnap, bottom¡Karl, just two bros kissing, not too explicit but explicit enough, sapnap has slight ptsd, sapnap is sappy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous000000000/pseuds/Anonymous000000000
Summary: Sapnap sits on the couch and remembers the war then Karl comes in and kinda distracts him from the memory without realizing.Enjoy.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 9
Kudos: 633





	Flame

Fire crackles and pops against dry wood, engulfing the stripped bark in flickering flames.

Sapnap couldn't help but find himself feeling that ache in his chest again. It's almost like he's there again, in the cold outskirts of the country as he stands tall beside Dream and George, ready to fire up and burn the nation.

That left over adrenaline still pinches his gut ever so often, reminding him of how he felt, how powerful he really can be.

He loves it.

Unexpectedely, the softness in the palms of someones hands comes from behind his head to cover his eyes. His immediate reaction after snapping out of the memory was to grab onto the hands tightly as defence.

Before he could proceed to fight the anonymous person behind him, they spoke.

"Guess who~" it was Karl's voice.

Sapnap softened, holding the hands gently in his as they covered his eyes.

"Can I get a hint?" Sapnap hums, hearing Karl giggle behind him and nuzzle into his hair.

"Hmm, I'm pretty, I'm awesome, and I'm married to you. Is that a good enough hint?"

Sapnap smiled, "I don't know, you kinda need to be more specific."

Karl pulled Sapnaps head back softly as he uncovered the others eyes.

Sapnap adored the warm smile on Karl's face, looking up at his eyes and grinning, "Hey."

"Hey," Karl replied before leaning in to kiss Sapnap's forehead.

"You look handsome," Sapnap can already tell that there's a dopey look on his face from the way Karl laughed.

"Tell me something I don't know," Karl responded, walking around the couch and plop himself on the other end. He set his head on the arm rest and settled his feet onto Sapnap's lap.

Karl was still in his pijamas and an over sized shirt with boxers. Usually Karl always dresses up for the day, but Sapnap promised him that they would have a lazy day together.

Sapnap rubbed the others feet as Karl yawns and stretches, showing only a little bit of his tummy. A purple bruise was visible on Karl's hip, and Sapnap remembers exactly where he got it from.

"You got a little something on your hip," Sapnap says, watching as Karl lifts up his shirt slightly to see the hickey Sapnap left the other night.

"Oh, well you got a little something right here," Karl smirks as he taps his own neck.

Sapnap reaches up to slightly feel his neck, assuming that Karl left a hickey there as well.

"You little-" Sapnap cuts himself off to tickle the bottom of Karl's feet and listens to him laugh as he squirms and kicks. Sapnap attempts to climb ontop of Karl as Karl holds Sapnap's hands to pushing them away from tickling.

"No! I'm sorry Sapbaby I didn't mean it!" Karl giggled, wrapping his legs around Sapnap's hips as the other uses his weight to push himself closer to Karl.

Sapnap paused to catch his breath, admiring Karl under him as the others chest rises and falls, his bright smile still hasn't gone away. He noticed that he was in between Karl's legs flushed up against the other without realizing. Their hands were still intertwined, Sapnap squeezed them.

His eyes lowered down to the bottom of Karl's shirt before looking back up and seeing Karl's adams apple bobs as he gulps. Sapnap couldn't wash away the grin that pulled on his own face as he lifts Karl's shirt up.

"S-Sap-"

Sapnap hushed him softly as he slithers under Karl's shirt. He wraps his arms around Karl's waist and kisses the others torso before resting his head ontop of Karl's chest.

Karl feels his face heating up as lifts up the collar of his own shirt to look down at Sapnap cuddling him under his shirt. Sapnap looked up at Karl with dark eyes.

"Your heart is beating really fast," Sapnap mutters, moving his ear right back over Karl's heart.

Karl drops the collar of his shirt to cover his red face.

"God, your such a nerd Sapnap.." Karl muffles into his palms that covered his heated cheeks.

Sapnap manages to scoot upwards to poke his head out of the collar of Karl's shirt, "I'm _your_ nerd."

Karl peaks out between his fingers to see Sapnap's eyes slightly lowered as it definitely matched his smirk.

A shaky giggle left Karl's lips, "You really are sappy."

"That's in my name baby, don't wear it out."

Karl bursted out a laugh, Sapnap felt the rise and fall of the others chest. Karl used both hands to cup the others face as he tried to quietly containing his joy in his smile. He pulled Sapnap closer to his lips and kissed him softly, he can feel the smile grow on the other lips as Sapnap hums and turns his head to melt onto Karl.

Hands sneaked up Karl's sides, making him shiver and sigh into the kiss.

Sapnap pushes hips a little upwards against Karl's, seeing as Karl pulls back from the kiss to gasp. Sapnap kisses Karl's jawline as the other pulls his hands back up to his face to cover his face once again.

Sapnap chuckled as he buried himself into Karl's neck, "Why are you so shy?"

"No, your just- I can't-" Karl interrupted himself with a gasp when Sapnap began to kiss his neck.

Sapnap hummed a muffled laugh, he loves the way Karl is his under his finger tips. He loves the way Karl looks at him, touches him, kisses him, hugs him, it softens him to the core. It feeds into his flame to the point that it drives him wild.

He enjoys the way Karl's fingers brush through his hair and hold him closer as Karl gets drunk off of Sapnap's affection. Sapnap pushes himself off of Karl's neck to see the others expression. Karl's face was burning red, and his eyes looked glazed over.

"Sapnap..." Karl whimpered, trying to pull Sapnap closer to him again.

Sapnap giggled and kissed Karl's crimson cheek, "You're so cute, y'know that?"

"Mhm.." Karl hummed, smiling tiredly.

Sapnap went back to Karl's lips, but this time he kissed a little roughly, pushing his tongue into Karl as Karl squirms and swirls his tongue against Sapnap's. The kiss was getting more heated as hips began to rub against eachother slightly. Sapnap groaned into Karl's mouth before pulling back so they can catch their breaths. Karl was already half hard against Sapnap, and if that didn't push him over the edge, he wasn't sure what will.

Sapnap pulled himself out from under Karl's shirt to sit up and pull off his own hoodie. He threw the clothe to the other side of the room before leaning back over Karl to kiss him again. Sapnap dragged his calloused hands against Karl's skin, from the bottom of his hips to his chest, slowly pulling up the shirt to reveal the others torso.

Usually, in moments like these, Sapnap would be driven to tear off both of their clothes and fuck into Karl like an animal. But something about this moment right here makes him want to keep this lasting forever. He wants to remember every second of being with Karl, he wants to remember how Karl felt under him, how Karl kisses him, how Karl sounds. He doesn't want to black out into that burning passion like he did in the war, he doesn't want to make this moment feel like a dream, he wants it to be a burned into his memory.

Karl stiffles a resistant moan into Sapnaps mouth.

God how much Sapnap wants to wreck him just as much as he wants to keep him safe in his arms. Safe away from anyone or anything that wants to cause him pain.

Sapnap pulls back from the kiss and cupped Karl's cheek with one of his hands, rubbing his thumb against soft skin. Karl looked up to him with the most loving eyes a man can endure.

"I love you so much, Karl."

Karl leaned his cheek closer to Sapnap's palm, "I love you too, baby."

'Baby.'

Sapnap's chest couldn't feel any fuller. He pecks many kisses onto Karl's lips, feeling the other smile. Karl giggles and attempts to push away Sapnap to stop the others kisses.

"Give me kissies Karl," Sapnap whined, making smooching noises as he tries to push himself closer.

Sapnap manages to get closer to Karl's collar bone and kisses all over him.

He truly can't get enough of Karl, even after tonight with Karl moaning and slurring under him, he always wants more. Sapnap loves him to the point that it hurts.

He is willing to kill anyone that gets in Karl's way.

And when he says it, he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is not a real interpretation of ptsd, I am not a professional on the topic. I do know that this is extremely unrealistic and not similar to ptsd in many ways, but it is best to leave a note just in case.)


End file.
